Healer Granger
by Pitonisa
Summary: Draco's son needs a pediatrician; Healer Granger is the best… You know the rest.


- Your next appointment is waiting.

- Thank you – Hermione Granger, Healer Granger nowadays said to the receptionist. After the war she had discovered that she could do whatever she wanted: anything… so, she choose the hardest: becoming a magic pediatrician was no easy, but she had accomplished in record time. So, here she was working as the top pediatrician at Saint's Mugo.

- Excuse me, I'm not usually late- She said as she opened the door, only to be greeted by Draco Malfoy… in muggle´s clothes…. Carrying a blonde baby.

- Granger… well… I assume you are the best.

- As the matter of fact I am. But what are you doing here? Did you steal that baby?

- I did not steal this baby!

- Malfoy….

- You'll be our pediatrician so I guess I better tell you everything- Malfoy said taking a seat and rocking the baby back and forward.

Hermione walked to him and instructed him to give her the baby. Silence fell between the two of them as they watched the baby babbling.

- Well? – She finally said once she put the baby in the examination table.

- His name is Daniel… He is mine.

- Yours? Malfoy, who is the mother?

- I never knew the mother…

- What?

- Relax Granger… Look, he is not my son. He is my brother. My father rejects him because he is half blood… His mother was a muggle and died giving birth, the woman's mother decided to look for my father and hand the baby to him… He is mine.

Hermione stared at Draco. Was this the same boy who used to bully her?

- How can I know you are not lying?- Hermione asked

- I'm not… It will be all over The Prophet tomorrow. I went to the Wizgamot this morning requesting Daniel to be named my heir. Is best if everyone thinks he is my son.

- Ok… I believe you. Now, how old is he?

- Five months.

- How long have you been taking care of him?

- Four and half months…

- And you waited this long to bring him to the pediatrician?

- We been living in Scotland: he had a pediatrician there… But now we have officially moved here and you are the best…

That night Hermione Granger went to sleep thinking about Draco and Daniel Malfoy.

* * *

- Ga!

A seven month old Daniel Malfoy said as his father rolled his stroller inside Hermione's office.

- I think he means Granger- Draco said.

- Hello Daniel. Draco. Is nice to see you again.

The appointment went by smoothly. Daniel let a trail of saliva all over Hermione's things. He was playing with some toys at the floor while Draco and Hermione went over the vaccine schedule. It was time to leave so Draco walked to Daniel. Daniel looked up and said:

- Dada

- What did you said? - Draco asked

- Dada

Draco scooped Daniel in his arms and started kissing him causing giggles from Daniel.

- This is the first time he calls me Dada- A tearful Draco said to Hermione. Hermione smiled to them. Daniel extended his arm to her, asking her to get closer to them.

Hermione walked to them and Daniel extended his arms to hug her. She hugged him back. Suddenly she felt Draco's arm going around her waist. So she hugged them both.

That night Hermione went to sleep thinking about Draco's body against her own.

* * *

Hermione received a call from the hospital while she was in a blind date. She was actually relieved since her date was completely dull. But once she walked in the ER and watched little Daniel, barely eleven months old, with bruises on his arms… She felt like someone had punched her.

- Hello- she said to the ER mediwitch- I'm Healer Granger, his pediatrician. Can you tell me what happen to him?

- Healer Granger, of course. There was really no need for you to get paged. There is only a few bruises left to be healed.

- Where is his father?

- Giving the statement to the Aurors.

-Where?

- At the administration office.

- Thank you- Hermione said. Once she checked Daniel's vital signs and inspected his bruises she went to the Administration office. She found Draco surrounded by Harry, Ron and Neville wearing their Aurors robes.

- Draco? - She said. All men looked at her.

- Is he OK? – Draco asked her

- Yes. I just checked on him… What happened?

- I killed my father…

- No, you didn't – Harry said- Lucius Malfoy was hit by his own curse.

- He was hurting Daniel… Daniel was so scared….

Hermione walked past her friends and hugged Draco, who started crying.

That night Hermione, Draco and Daniel slept in the same examination room. Hermione's head resting on Draco's shoulder.

* * *

- You are officially invited to Daniel's birthday party. And don't worry Potter and his crew is invited too.

- You invited Harry, Ginny and the twins?

- Of course… Daniel needs to meet other children.

- Yeah…

- Anyway. I ordered the cake, I have music, I have food… What else do I need?

- I don't know… I have never thrown a party for a one year old.

- Yeah… Me neither… Mindy is clueless too.

- Oh… Well I'm sure your girlfriend has friends she can ask.

- My girl…. No! Mindy is not my girlfriend! She is gorgeous, of course… If you are into eighty year old house elves. Which I am not!

- I'm sorry… I thought…

- Ok. I'm just going to say this once. And if you think is inappropriate, forget it, OK?

- Ok.

- Would you like to have dinner with me? Just me… Daniel can stay with Mindy.

- Yes.

That night Hermione went to sleep remembering the wonderful feeling at the pit of her stomach that Draco's kiss gave her.

* * *

- Mama, can I have an ice cream?

- Only if I have one too and you don´t tell your father about it- A very pregnant Hermione said to her five year old son Daniel.

- That's terrible parenting Hermione- Draco Malfoy said at her back.

- I knew you were there- Hermione said smiling to their son.

- Yeah… can I? - Daniel insisted.

That night Hermione read a story to Daniel until he sleeps, she went to bed and cuddles with her husband Draco Malfoy and fell asleep while rubbing her belly.


End file.
